


Os Acordes Dos Anéis de Saturno

by 0127PM



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Estrelas, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Romance, Ten e Johnny figurantes, Universo, Vou traduzir pro inglês depois, WayV - Freeform, Xiaoyang, basicamente a lua é um planeta, comedia, comédia meio falha na verdade, ficção, os dois são meio timidos não vou mentir, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0127PM/pseuds/0127PM
Summary: Ao procurar vestígios de restos da recente supernova que ocorrera em azul para dar de presente à um amigo, Xiaojun escuta boatos sobre um garoto que arranjara partes dos antigos anéis de Saturno para montar seu novo violino.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Os Acordes Dos Anéis de Saturno

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Então, esse é meu segundo debut no site, o primeiro deu todo errado. Essa história é dedicada à minha amiga Ariel e eu quero agradecer à Clara, Rie, Kez, Ana e todo mundo que me aguentou com ela!  
> Espero que gostem, e eu vou tentar traduzir ela pro inglês e postar aqui mesmo, mesmo que eu duvide que tenha alguém que vai passar por essa rara história em português nesse site e acabar por ler... Se você for uma dessas pessoas, obrigado por me dar uma chance!  
> Essa história originalmente foi postada no socialspirit, porém acabei saindo da plataforma. Não é plágio, juro juradinho.

**X** iaojun apanhou seus sapatos naquela manhã com determinação. Pelas janelas, conseguia ver o sol surgir detrás da terra, criando aquele reflexo bonito mesmo que exageradamente claro. Era o sinal de um novo dia que, aparentemente, seria agradável pelo mundo da Lua. 

Suas tarefas eram poucas, fazendo do seu dia pela primeira vez no mês pacato. Após uma semana corrida de pesquisas que teve de auxiliar — promovidas por seus pais, grandes engenheiros —, era como se o tempo não estivesse com pressa alguma de passar, fazendo com que ele se sentisse preso entre quatro paredes e papéis ao equivalente de uma vida inteira, porém foram somente sete longos dias. 

Sete longos dias sem mal pregar os olhos, sem dar suas caminhadas de seu velho apartamento acolchoado no vigésimo sétimo andar até o 'lago dos corpos-celestes das consolações’, sem ao menos ter o tempo para ouvir seus mais novos vinis que comprara no bazar; era frustrante. Porém, finalmente Xiaojun tinha algum tempo para finalmente andar sobre a superfície esbranquiçada de sua estrela sem preocupar-se com muito, deixando com que os cosmos lá em cima brilhassem em seus cabelos recentemente parecidos com prata e que seu sorriso iluminasse o caminho de todos, tal como a melodia de seus assovios.

Positivo como sempre, ao que chegava próximo ao centro as ruas eram movimentadas por conta da feira que se erguia em volta das casas e prédios, esses que enchiam conforme a manhã raiava. Com passos delicados, devagar, apreciando cada cor, cada energia e gentileza alheia, desejava bom dia à todos — e caso fosse alguém com que tivesse pequenas intimidades, perguntava da vida alheia. Xiaojun era conhecido por ser belo, educado e inteligente por todas as redondezas, seus encantos eram naturais e, como já dizia as pequenas filhas do senhor Choi — um grande homem que vendia especiarias direto de Éris —, o Xiao parecia ser filho de Netuno, ou qualquer outro Deus. Certas coisas como as tais deixavam o garoto sem graça, seguindo sua falta de planos com bochechas coradas. O sol ao culminar era uma desculpa para quem perguntasse o motivo de todo seu rubor. 

Cheio de lábia para muitos, o garoto idealizado ainda sim possuía poucos amigos próximos, diferente da ideia dos outros. Eram tais amigos do tipo que podiam abrir a porta de casa sem aviso prévio e passar o dia conversando sobre teorias em relação ao som das estrelas, invadir a privacidade alheia e tomar da outra rotina — só para ter aquele gostinho de diversão e mesmero nas coisas que, às vezes, de tão monótonas, tornavam-se tediantes pela Lua.

Kun, estudante das pequenas-coisas-celestiais — área de quem é maluquinho e gosta de observar as colônias que vivem em pequenas pedrinhas de Urano — era esse tipo de amigo. Seu cabelo tinha cor de Marte e ele era empolgado qualquer hora do dia, assim como também era capaz de levar o Xiao para fora da Via Láctea sem pensar duas vezes, só para passear nos shoppings caros de Andrômeda e comer especiarias de ricos, mesmo que por acaso não tivessem condições — o que já havia levado à muitas confusões intergalácticas.. 

Havia também Yukhei, um rapaz que, como si, não passava de um ajudante de família, mesmo que com tarefas mais simples, cultivando plantas vindas da Terra e vendendo-as como belos souvenirs e presentes, um ato adorável e romântico que não condizia com sua personalidade extrema, excêntrica e animada que já fora capaz de dar uma volta inteira na lua em dois dias, por puro tédio. 

Porém, dentre aqueles que conseguia contar na mão, incluindo ambos acima, Xiaojun tinha suas pequenas preferências, mesmo que fosse cruel comparar seus amigos em voz alta.

Dejun, acostumado a ser daqueles que quando pequeno corria com as outras crianças na rua e preferia imaginar seus próprios mundos, fez com que Hendery sempre tivesse um espaço especial no seu coração por ser aquele que, por acaso, diferente dos outros, sentava ao seu lado e complementava suas histórias enquanto encaravam Vênus. Foi assim até observarem estrelas que colapsaram e novas surgirem — algo que aconteceu, de referência, até duas semanas atrás de sua atual. O Wong mais novo, este irmão de Yukhei, sempre foi doce e ingênuo, um tanto mais parceiro da normalidade do que os demais membros de sua família. 

Ele era um garoto que gostava de colecionar pedras e customizar as mesmas, fazer quadrinhos sobre espécies intergalácticas que nunca foram descobertas e inventar coisas que nem mesmo um dia existiriam, como se o universo inteiro tivesse sido transferido para sua cabeça desde pequeno e que por lá ele criou outro. Hendery era como um irmão, aquele que o levava para se divertir com o mínimo das coisas e inventar outras somente para lhe fazer rir, e Xiaojun sempre apreciou cada uma dessas coisas. Caso não tivesse uma consciência acima de seus sentimentos, consideraria-se apaixonado, mas não era esse o caso. Não quando o conhecia há 13 anos, ainda mais agora que Hendery tinha 20.

Wong Kunhang — nome escondido abaixo de seu pseudônimo artístico — havia feito seus aguardados vinte anos na semana em que Dejun não havia parado para nem mesmo admirar o sol ou respirar, e isso lhe pesava os passos e a consciência conforme, ainda caminhando, guiava-se por onde sabia que iria resolver o problema de não ter dado nada de especial para o melhor amigo. Resolveria tais circunstâncias com aquele que denominava ser a segunda pessoa mais considerável em seus sentimentos: _o Jung._

Formalidades à parte, e também por acaso inclusas, Jung Jaehyun não era muito bem um grande amigo, mas também não era um desconhecido. Filho dos donos do maior mercado da Lua, a lojinha a qual trabalhava ao menos parecia comparar ao seu grande status — não visualmente pelo menos. Em um beco qualquer próximo aos grandes prédios, em uma esquina próxima do clube de Jazz e à uma loja de bolos terrestres, Jaehyun trabalhava vendendo literalmente tudo aquilo que o universo tinha para oferecer: estrelas em pote, essências de buraco negro, pedaços do chão de Mercúrio, pequenas plantas típicas de cada lugar… Qualquer coisa que você quisesse do cosmos, você por ali poderia achar, caro ou barato, insano ou simplesmente comum. Xiao Dejun sempre fora apaixonado nessas pequenas coisas, tanto que nunca mesmo conseguia evitar passar por lá por, no mínimo, três vezes ao mês, gastando seus cristais prateados que ficavam escondidos no velho aquário de seu quarto. 

Jaehyun tinha o sorriso bonito e um carisma único, disposição para ter todas as conversas do mundo, um poço de paciência e beleza que atraía até mesmo aqueles não interessados no que tinha a oferecer. Xiaojun, felizmente, estava interessado sempre, principalmente agora em comprar algo que compensasse sua falta de presença no aniversário de Hendery, e ter Jaehyun lhe dando bom dia era algo sempre agradável.

Após tropeçar em uma pedrinha ou outra e ter admirado as ruas crescendo no amanhecer, perdendo a contagem de pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho, atravessou a cortina brilhante e holográfica que descia por barbante da batente da entrada, não evitando sorrir.

— Dejun! — disse Jaehyun, levemente animado, ao notar a primeira presença na loja ao que os ornamentos fizeram barulhos angelicais com a passagem alheia, deixando a tela do computador que olhava de lado no balcão. — Foi difícil ter ver por aqui esses tempos, _hm?_ — Continuou a falar com a aproximação alheia, suas covinhas adoráveis aparecendo conforme falava. — Ao contrário disso, foi muito comum ver seu rosto pelos jornais. — Concluiu, sugestivo ao que viu o outro sorrir, mesmo que envergonhado. 

Jaehyun sabia do histórico alheio, mesmo que ele fosse carregado por toda a reputação dos seus país. Xiaojun apenas foi um palestrante durante aquela semana.

— Não é como se fosse assim, — Riu, nervoso, com seus trejeitos de agir um tanto constrangido, escondendo as mãos no bolso de suas calças — mas pelo menos você sabe porque eu não apareci mais. Agora, de qualquer jeito, já estou aqui — Continuou, seus olhos coloridos pelo display de vidro da bancada, atraído pelos sutis brilhos azulados, rosados e púrpura de pedras tão pequeninas que mal pareciam ser algo além de pontinhos brilhantes.

— São novas. — O Jung começou a falar enquanto o menor não desviava seu olhar da vitrine. — Direto de Andrômeda, não sei dizer onde especificamente, mas são lindas. Custam mil cristais. — Apontou para os pequenos pedregulhos, logo seguindo o dedo para outras especiarias ao lado ao ver a leve careta do garoto dos cabelos claros em relação ao preço. — Também são novos e, sinceramente, são lindos.

Jaehyun pegou duas pequenas garrafas, do tamanho de meia palma da mão, repletas da escuridão negra, pontinhos brancos e então o pó translúcido em um azul cor do mar, dançando tão leve lá dentro que mal era perceptível, mas belo como uma coreografia planejada.

— São resquícios de uma das Luas de Júpiter, ela explodiu esses dias, deixou para trás um espetáculo. Meu pai teve a chance de conseguir pegar alguns resquícios, e é isso que a gente têm — Deixou-o na palma cálida da mão do outro, os olhos do Xiao estavam tão encantados que refletiam toda a brilhantina daquele material.

— Azul é a cor favorita do Hendery — murmurou, um tanto em transe, claramente satisfeito, analisando de perto. — É muito, muito bonito… — Continuou, perdido nos pensamentos.

— Oh, eu aposto que ele vai adorar, então. — Admitiu o Jung, tanto no espírito de vendedor quanto por conhecer o outro garoto — Presente? — Questionou, intrigado com as mãos ao queixo, observando a cena ao que o garoto murmurou somente um sim. — Faço por ti só por cinquenta cristais. A gente faturou bastante essa semana. — Concluiu, distraindo-se com a tela do computador novamente.

— Sério?! — Empolgando-se até demais, parecia que as sobrancelhas de Dejun até mesmo voariam do rosto pelo choque. Sempre costumava gastar no mínimo duzentos cristais por lá. Seu coração acelerou e seus pequenos pés até mesmo ficaram eufóricos, Jaehyun parecia ter ficado doido e o mesmo parecia admitir isso internamente ao rir. — O que houve essa semana que te faz praticamente me dar isso de graça? — Curioso, cenho franzido, questionou o garoto, apoiando-se na bancada ao que deixou a pequena peça entre ambos.

— É história de doido, sério. — Continuou, retirando a jaqueta levemente brilhante ao que a luz do sol adentrou as pequenas janelas superiores do estabelecimento, revelando a tralha e as belas coisas que desciam pelas prateleiras, preenchiam tudo como ornamentos e criava uma poluição visual um tanto claustrofóbica, mas bela. — Esse garoto que eu nunca cheguei a conhecer apareceu com o maior saco de cristais que eu já vi, com um sorriso suspeito e pressa, simplesmente pede pelo item mais caro que a gente já teve e ele ainda me diz que é para construir o violino mais lindo do mundo. Sinceramente, ele tinha cara de maluco. A história dele é maluca. Falando assim nem parece grande coisa, mas o jeito que ele entrou, o jeito que ele saiu… Eu achava que eu estava, no mínimo, vivendo um filme fantasioso — Concluiu, cruzando os braços, a cabeça perdida nas lembranças e em um suspiro confuso. 

— Um violino? — Mais confuso do que nunca, Xiaojun se intrigava. Sabia que as pessoas faziam o instrumento com cordas, como seu velho violão. Não havia nada que auxiliaria alguém nisso, não em um lugar como aquele. — E o que ele levou?

— Os anéis de Saturno. — Declarou. — Não todos, somente quatro deles. Mas ele parecia ter dinheiro suficiente para tudo.

Saturno havia colapsado há alguns anos, fora uma tragédia universal. Velho, inabitável porém belo; era um fim que todas as raças reconheciam que, eventualmente, viria a ocorrer na vontade do destino e do tempo. Ainda sim, lamentável. Seus anéis se distanciaram, sua cor clara tornou-se eventualmente um cinza confundível com a tela preta do resto da galáxia, e nada ou ninguém mais decidiu passear em seus entornos, porém houve aqueles que guardaram suas lembranças. A família Jung tornou-se famosa por guardar seus anéis e os leiloar para os corajosos ricos, sustentando-os suficientemente para criarem seus sete filhos, mas alguns dos anéis ainda sim ficaram para trás. Dejun era fascinado com pequenas histórias em torno de todo o acontecimento, mas um garoto e seu violino deixaram sua mente perplexa em pontos que não havia ficado antes.

— Eu vou levar isso — Determinado, Xiaojun decidiu, claramente ainda pensando em tudo que ouviu, meio aéreo ao que deixou sessenta cristais no balcão ao invés de cinquenta, não deixando-se ser corrigido com a rapidez que indagou em outra questão. — E você sabe como eu por acaso conseguiria achar esse garoto? 

— _Ãhn_ , de verdade, não tenho ideia — Desconfiou Jaehyun. — Você não tá pensando em ir atrás de um doido desses, está?

— Parece o tipo de coisa que eu faria — Declarou, mesmo parecendo ter ainda sim uma dúvida grande naquilo que dizia. — E eu quero saber se, por acaso, deu certo. Como Saturno soaria... — Concluiu, já encantado e com um típico sorriso daqueles que ele dava quando ideias iluminavam sua cabeça.

— Então boa sorte, talvez se você seguir o som da música, você o encontre.

— Talvez, espero. — Deu de ombros, ligeiro, pegando o presente que não havia sido embrulhado, não dando muita atenção. — Depois eu volto. Eu te falo se ele gostar, e te falo se achar o menino também! — Caminhou depressa em direção a saída, não ouvindo Jaehyun falando do troco e outras coisas, como por exemplo Dejun ser maluquinho.

Xiao Dejun tinha pressa pois sabia que Hendery amaria aquela boa história e que a Lua não era tão grande e muito menos difícil para se achar um violinista — principalmente um especial. 

**(...)**

— Eu perdôo o seu sumiço se isso na sua mão for pra mim.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, após andar alheio na rua e quase tropeçar em pequenas coisas por estar demais dentro da própria mente, Xiaojun chegou à casa de Hendery sendo tipicamente recebido pela rispidez de quem não lhe vê há tempos e não admite que é tudo saudade.

Wong Kunhang era dramático. Vivia sozinho em uma kitnet em um prédio fino e pequeno, mas tão longo que lá no topo você conseguia avistar todos os planetas. Sempre que abria a porta, tinha de destrancar todas as seis diferentes fechaduras da mesma, isso para mostrar seu rosto de, como Dejun gostava de chamar de vez em quando, _trouxa_ na fresta — como se escondesse segredos governamentais em sua pequena casa onde a luz não parecia nunca entrar. A grade após a porta também era extremamente desnecessária, porém reclamar nunca foi efetivo, então deixar o amigo ser desajustado era o melhor que se podia fazer. 

— Não que eu precise do seu perdão, — Xiaojun foi impaciente e cínico por sempre detestar o barulho de cada chave que rodava na porta daquele apartamento e também pela dramaticidade do mais velho. — mas você tem sorte que se não gostar do que eu te der, pode devolver que eu fico com ele. 

Foi sério até o ponto que, adorável até a medida do possível, o Wong abriu um sorriso sincero e levantou os braços pedindo aconchego em abraço, que Dejun até pensou em fazer-se de difícil sobre, mas era difícil quando ele parecia ter o conforto dos cosmos e cheiro doce de lavanda em volta de si.

Fez-se as cerimônias e lhe desejou um parabéns brevemente, sorrindo contagiante ao que o garoto, mesmo que em seus poucos vinte anos, alto o suficiente para bater a cabeça na batente baixa da porta pelo ato, dava pulinhos animados tirando o embrulho de suas mãos sem cuidado algum, correndo apartamento adentro. O menor acompanhou-o em passos leves, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Calma, quero adivinhar o que é! — Pulou no sofá, cruzando as pernas com com semblante curioso, tirando uma lupa do apoio do sofá e encarando minusculamente o embrulho ciano e prata, alongado, cilíndrico, pesado o suficientemente como vidro. Tinha cheiro de prata. — Um pote de moedas de Andrômeda? — Chutou, com o Xiao encarando seu cafofo ligeiramente.

— Pensa que sou rico? É claro que não! — Respondeu, indignado, as mãos atrás das costas, e o cenho franzido de indignação, mas também desconfiança por tamanha poeira nas prateleiras velhas. 

— Hm… Anéis dos artesãos de Netuno? Tipo, um vidro cheio deles? — Não confiava na própria resposta, e pelo suspiro seguido de risinhos do amigo, deu desistência nisso. — Ok, não sei. — Cruzou os braços, com o objeto entre pernas, sem saber muito o quê pensar. Gostava de adivinhar as coisas, mas principalmente acertá-las.

— Então abra, não vai matar você sanar sua curiosidade — Revirou os olhos, com a imagem pálida do amigo sendo atingida pela luminosidade da pequena fresta emperrada da janela, mostrando também seu lado rubro que sempre estava presente pela sua animação constante. 

Hendery tinha tendência de destruir pacotes, então não demorou muito para que o som do embrulho de plástico atingisse catatonicamente o ambiente de maneira brusca. 

Wong Kunhang tinha o apartamento mais peculiar que o Xiao já havia visto, por isso gostava tanto de explorá-lo, pois cada vez encontrava algo novo — dessa vez fora um picles dourado em conserva. Nunca havia visto um e não tinha ideia de onde estes saiam.

As janelas de ferro sempre estavam fechadas, menos a próxima do sofá que uma vez emperrou, talvez de desespero por notar que mal circulava qualquer tipo de oxigênio lá dentro. Havia prateleiras de madeira irregulares — Hendery era um gênio, mas somente quando se tratava de específicas coisas, visto que não sabia montar seus móveis apropriadamente — que continham peças, miniaturas, pequenas plantas _extra-lunares_ , objetos antigos da guerra intergaláctica, revistas, coisas de desenho, antigos cadernos, folhas, pequenos potes com estrelas, coisas não identificáveis… Havia de tudo lá, era uma bagunça assustadora que ele nunca fez questão de explicar ou contar.

Ao meio da sala, havia uma mesa vazia onde costumava ficar uma pequena TV que o garoto havia destruído para fazer uma obra de arte, que acabara indo para o lixo por pura frustração acima de seu perfeccionismo. O sofá estava sem suas molas, acabado, triste em seu tom amarronzado e cinza assim como todo o resto do apartamento. Esbranquiçado e sem lençóis, repletos de cadernos com desenhos recém feitos, o colchão se mantinha a direita, lado oposto da vista da cidade. A cozinha tinha seus armários vazios e as bancadas já amareladas, Kunhang preferia comer na rua e quase nunca a utilizava. O banheiro parecia ser o cômodo mais bem cuidado da casa, sendo a única porta e o único lugar com luz, piso lustrado, velas e flores, cor e vida. Nunca o questionou sobre, mas gostaria de entender seus porquês.

— Oh! É belo, maravilhoso! — gritou o mais novo, tirando Xiaojun de sua fixação curiosa e pensamentos profundos acima do brilho do vegetal dourado-esverdeado. — O que é? De onde é? — Perguntava, os olhos profundos e escuros refletindo o azul místico do pote. 

— Comprei com o Jaehyun — Respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado com a mesma postura. — Aparentemente é de um dos fins de uma das luas de Júpiter… — Explicava, alegre pelo fascínio bobo de Hendery, que não dizia nada, só olhava admirado, hipnotizado pelo brilho.

— Eu adorei, obrigado. — Sorriu uma última vez, gentil, colocando em cima da mesa. O pó prateado que vagava dentro da garrafa começava a iluminar brevemente no cômodo, como se fosse uma espécie de luz irregular, que refletia nas paredes escuras, deixando tudo muito bonito. — Você parece distante hoje, ‘tá pensando no quê? — Apoiou o queixo no punho, analisando bem o amigo com a expressão surpresa, meio perdida.

Conheciam-se bem o suficiente para saber de uma coisa: eram distintos o bastante para sempre notarem irregularidades ou coisas novas um sobre o outro. Xiao Dejun sempre teve o rostinho mesmo que lindo, meio sonso — como se brilhasse por todas as direções, sem saber onde ir ou o que pensar. Suas sobrancelhas marcadas sempre revelavam alguma coisa; animação, confusão, discordância… Ah, como o bom ilustrador nerd que gostava de ser, Hendery adorou de dizer que o mais novo parecia bem um personagem de desenho animado, aqueles bem desajeitados e bobos.

— Tem um menino que comprou os anéis de Saturno. Jaehyun me falou que é para fazer um violino. Você acha que isso é possível? — Questionou, escondendo as mãos em sua jaqueta fina, observando o amigo calado, olhando-o ainda com aquela postura questionadora, as mãos no queixo e mordendo dedo que chegava a boca, por mania.

— Oh — começou a sorrir de canto, como quem já detinha conhecimento disso tudo — eu sei o que é, o menino do apartamento violeta. — declarava, deixando o outro só ainda mais confuso — ele me contou que faria isso. Acho que ele conseguiu, as vezes de noite eu escuto alguns arranjos.

— Menino do apartamento violeta? — perguntou, vendo a figura esguia levantar-se, com o presente em mãos para colocá-lo na prateleira. O jeans de Hendery estava bem surrado e sua regata branca parecia pequena, colada em seu corpo. 

— Sim, ele mora no prédio que fica em frente ao lago. É o andar repleto de lavandas, hortênsias, orquídeas, alamandas… Dá para ver da rua. — descrevia, fazendo com que o outro chinês, que por lá já havia muito andado, sentisse alguns resquícios do roxo em sua mente. — eu visitei ele recentemente, precisava de ajuda com o funcionamento do instrumento e Jaemin, o irmão mais novo do Jaehyun, jurava que eu sabia alguma coisa de música. Acabou que batendo em algumas coisas e foi funcionando, acho que convenci ele bem. 

— E você lembra o nome do menino? — ainda pensativo, focando em um ponto fixo no chão, mais especificamente a de marcadores coloridos estourado, perguntava-se de como Kunhang conseguia se meter em histórias tão improváveis. 

— Não… mas era algo engraçadinho, tipo uma onomatopeia… — deitou-se ao colchão, os fios cobrindo-lhe os olhos por estarem longos demais — Você quer o ver?

— Hm, talvez? — voltou ao mundo real, levantando-se justamente para sentar-se ao lado do corpo do amigo, colocando suas pernas em seu colo. — Eu queria saber como soaria isso, um violino feito dos anéis de Saturno.

Hendery sorriu — Você já tem um piano com as marmores do lado escuro da lua. Podem fazer um dueto. 

Xiaojun retribuiu — Quem sabe, seria cosmicamente interessante. 

— É só procurá-lo, certeza que ele tocaria um arranjo para você. — declarou, fechando os olhos. Xiaojun esgueirou-se para seu lado e por lá ficou, mas não pregou os olhinhos.

Queria ir no ‘lago dos corpos-celestes-das-consolações’ em uma noite de estrelas cantantes e escutar um violino ressoar na vasta escuridão.

**(...)**

Desejos e pensamentos teóricos-musicais na cabeça, Xiaojun realizou suas curiosidades em uma noite que chovia meteoros nos horizontes de Marte e as estrelas não cantavam, mas pareciam cochichar bonito entre si. Era uma noite agitada no Centro Lunar, havia um festival com fogos e comidas quentinhas para a época mais fria dos tempos recentes, haviam fogos coloridos e muita dança, conversa e risada. 

Jaehyun, Hendery e Ten — o filho de um dos colegas de trabalho dos pais de Dejun — haviam o chamado para beber na Praça Canopus, onde as crianças não gostavam de ir sem o Sol, mas ele não sentia-se no clima, decidindo ficar em casa para observar as coisas de sua sacada, meio cansado do mundo. Desde que havia descoberto coisas místicas como o violino, tudo parecia meio sem graça, meio nada inovador.

Vendo os postes amarelados das ruas vazias e as crateras com formas bonitas pelas calçadas, os apartamentos de luzes apagadas e seu tênis jogado aos cantos sem ser usado há alguns dias, decidiu vagar sem muitas intenções para seu destino de desejo.

O ‘Lago Dos corpos-celestes-das-consolações’ era o lugar mais bonito da Lua, um pouco antes do lado escuro. Chamavam-o assim pois contavam lendas antigas que, uma vez, a princesa de Plutão destinada a ser esquecida pelo restante do Sistema Solar, foi pedir conselhos para o brilhante governante da Lua pertencente à Terra. Este, que nada poderia fazer sobre, deu-lhe de presente algo como a vida em forma de água, algo que Plutão nunca teve. Formou-se então o lago e, por tradição, diziam que se você derramasse lágrimas com desejos por lá, eles tornariam-se realidade ou haveriam presentes de consolo. Era uma crença já antiga que chamavam de boba, mas Xiaojun gostava de acreditar nela, mesmo que nunca tivesse tentado.

Sempre tinha esse sentimento de ter algo além de seu conhecimento lhe rondando sempre que andava por lá — naquela noite não parecia ser diferente. A música alta da cidade era como um som abafado e distante, mas ainda contagiante, e pequenas casas estavam de luzes acesas, também em euforia pela contagiante energia da Lua, porém a rua era vazia. 

Chutando uma pedra por todo caminho, Dejun distraia-se fácil de tudo até mesmo de seus objetivos. O lago geralmente tinha pequenos vagalumes azuis por seus arredores, e um banco de pedras que era gelado e desconfortável para caramba de se sentar, mas naquela noite não haviam os insetos brilhantes e um pequeno casal de jovens sentava-se no objeto gelado, cochichando tão baixinho que o garoto não quis aproximar-se mais do que da onde estava, apenas seguindo a pequena trilha circular por ali. 

Sua pequena pedra se desfez ao a chutar forte e rápido demais para a entrada de um pequeno prédio ali em frente, assustando a si mesmo pelo barulho do ferro alto demais para aquelas altas madrugadas da noite.

— _Droga! —_ resmungou baixinho, envergonhado dos pés até a cabeça ao ver o casal julgando-lhe ao horizonte, levantando e indo embora.

Estava prestes a enfiar as mãos dentro de seu moletom e sair zarpando dali antes que recebesse uma bronca, até que algo literalmente, do além, parecia lhe chamar.

— **Ei!** — uma voz estridente, meio distante, chamava. Não havia ninguém na rua, Xiaojun ficou com os olhos do tamanho do mundo, olhando confuso para todos os lados. — **Ei! Você aí!** — continuou. Xiao Dejun até olhou para uma estrela e sussurrou _‘você?’_ extremamente confuso, até uma sombra maior atingir totalmente sua vista — **Aqui em cima, cabeção!**

Parcialmente cegado pela luz, Xiaojun demorou para entender a forma de um garoto na sacada acessa, o tronco completamente para baixo, encarando-lhe com a feição mais engraçada do mundo, um aparente sorriso esboçado — não dava para concluir pela altura e distância. Tons azulados, esbranquiçados e roxos preencheram sua visão até sua ficha cair e formar aquela imagem completa em sua cabeça, deixando-o tão extasiado que havia até mesmo ficado em choque.

— **‘Tá tudo bem aí, cara? Se machucou?** — a figura pequena ainda continuava a lhe questionar, acenando. 

Havia esse menino de cabelos claros e casacos gigantes na porta do prédio, no meio escuro, de olhos pálidos e careta de idiota. No meio da noite, no escuro e sozinho, resmungando alto o suficiente para que o dono do apartamento tivesse certeza de que o estrondo enorme na porta pesada do prédio, fosse do mesmo. Já passava da noite no hemisfério oriental da Terra e não era comum aquele tipo de coisa acontecendo por lá nessas horas, ou em qualquer outra, na verdade — o mais emocionante que acontecia por aqueles lados foi o dia que havia conseguido pescar um peixe do lago lá de cima, sem nem mexer a vara direito.

— **Você é o menino do apartamento violeta!** — a figura baixinha lá embaixo disse, animada, meio estridente e desafinada. O menino do apartamento violeta achou engraçadíssimo, rindo.

— **Geralmente me chamam de Yangyang** — respondeu naturalmente, mesmo que pelo alto tom — **Como sabe quem sou eu?**

— **Você têm muitas flores roxas! Dá para ver daqui** — Dejun respondeu, sem pensar. Sua vista doeu por tanto encarar a luz, e logo sua cabeça pela coisa estúpida que disse — **Ah, e t-também porque um amigo meu te ajudou com o violino!**

Yangyang, o menino do apartamento violeta e violista, deixou com que seu maxilar pendesse um pouco, impressionado. — **Como sabe do violino?!**

— **Outro amigo meu me contou!**

 **— Você é um cara de muitos amigos** — concluiu, sorrindo — **então, conhece o Hendery?**

Xiaojun estava com tudo na ponta da língua para continuar a conversa, mesmo que sem fôlego pela gritaria, até que um estrondo maior de uma das janelas de metal abrindo-se cortou-lhe no meio, e sua vista fosse acompanhada de outra sombra maior, mas mais baixa. 

**‘’Se vai ficar fofocando, fofoca em casa, Liu Yangyang! Ninguém é obrigado a ouvir não! ‘Tá tarde, moleque zureta!’’** Uma voz jovial com uma alma velha declarou tão rápido e ríspido do andar de baixo que mal deu para notar de quem se tratava, não que Dejun também fosse saber, agora assustado. 

‘’ **Se cuida aí, Tio Qian’’** Respondeu o menino moreno, parecendo tão acostumado quanto qualquer coisa. 

Por algum motivo, Xiao Dejun sentiu-se envergonhado. Estava acostumado a parar para conversar com desconhecidos ou saber das coisas, mas ali no frio de ruas que não eram suas, sozinho com o estranho do alto de um pequeno prédio, sentiu-se tão minúsculo e sem graça que chegou a se chamar de bobo várias vezes dentro do pensamento.

— **Ei, menino de muitos amigos e do Hendery** — continuou o menino de nome peculiar — **Vai para algum lugar?**

 **— N-não —** respondeu, incerto, sem saber muito o quê fazer. 

Ventou fraco. Um pequeno vaso de folhas verdes claras mexeu à entrada, Xiaojun sentiu necessidade de observá-las antes de voltar a figura acima.

— **Se quiser, eu fiz torta e tenho chá. Posso te mostrar o violino também.**

Deu-se o direito de sorrir, cobrindo a claridade com uma das mãos. — **É sério? Você não se incomodaria?**

Deu de ombros o dono do apartamento — **A Lua já me incomodou demais hoje com todo o seu barulho. E eu queria tocar ele para alguém, de qualquer forma. —** sorriu em retorno. — **Vou abrir para você.**

Harmonias descompassadas de graves e pequenos agudos, tocou-se uma melodia ao que o barulho do ferro abrindo-se devagar ocorreu. Era um antigo prédio de tecnologia também antiga, onde a tendência era daquela tranqueira toda enferrujar, assim como os antigos jingles esquecidos de portaria. Não havia funcionário no minúsculo saguão que consistia de uma bancada e sua cadeira, um elevador à direita, outro, esquerda.

— **Esqueci de mencionar, desculpa —** a voz abafada surgiu do pequeno interfone atrás de si, deixando Dejun em um pequeno pulo — **pegue o da direita. É o quinto andar.**

 **— Ok. —** assentiu o menino pequeno até apertar os botões encardidos, vendo a grade antiga abrir-se, engolindo seco pensando nas possibilidades de que poderia morrer naquele cubículo até chegar ao andar. 

Apesar de barulhos estranhos e pequenos arranhões do lado de fora, isso não aconteceu. Meio dramático, sentindo-se assustado até o momento que a porta finalmente abriu, pulou tão forte no pequeno tapete do corredor que viu poeira esvair-se dele. Ignorou, observando a imensidão do corredor vazio, com luzes amareladas e muitas portas iguais, do lado direito e esquerdo, em um marrom gentil que se destacava nas paredes brancas e no piso nada lustrado, meio fosco. A falta de janelas fazia aquele lugar meio solitário, até mesmo sufocante.

Yangyang deu um tapa na própria testa antes de abrir a porta. — Esqueci de te falar qual era o apartamento… 

O Liu nunca se achou um garoto grande, pelo contrário, quando fez 14 anos, vivia se questionando para os pais se era possível operar uma perna de pau em si, — já que ele ouvia boatos de que Sicheng, um dos meninos do time de ‘ _pedregulhoball’_ só tinha crescido tanto por seus pais serem cientistas malucos — porém ali observando a figura simpática lá de baixo, ele até se sentia em um pouco de vantagem. Era como se pudesse o colocar no bolso de sua calça de moletom.

O garoto-escandaloso _(II)_ era diferente do que quando estava lá embaixo, talvez fosse a míope do Liu sem seus óculos, mas ele parecia muito, muito mais amassável e gentil. Com o casaco fofinho, em um verde não tão bonito, caindo até o joelho e os fios quase brancos escondidos em uma touca escura, seu tom de vermelho nas bochechas parecia dar a impressão de que cada passinho acanhado e curto que ele dava, houvessem _"pufts, pufts"_ como em quadrinhos. Ele era extremamente fofo, e isso fez com que Yangyang sorrise tanto que Xiaojun achou que tivesse que sair correndo, sem saber o que fazer.

— M-meu nome é Xiao Dejun — disse, baixinho assim que estava na frente do outro garoto pouco maior. Havia uma curvinha semelhante à redondezas ao fim de seu sorriso, e seus olhinhos brilhavam. Seu cabelo tinha um corte engraçado e os fios eram meio alaranjados e rebeldes. Ele trajava um moletom escuro e uma calça cinza, frouxas, com meias verde néon BERRANTES…Brega demais. 

— O pequeno Dejun? Adorável — disse Yangyang sem hesitação, o menino quase ficou roxo. — Eu sou Liu Yangyang — curvou-se, meio animado ao que o outro fazia o mesmo meio travado, envergonhado. 

— Bem que ele disse que seu nome parecia como uma onomatopeia… — pensou em voz alta, achando engraçadinho o jeito animadinho que o menino de feições únicas, como um gatinho animado dizia: _‘’Vamos vamos, não se acanhe, vamos tomar chá’’._

Yangyang até ouviu, mas preferiu só rir baixinho, pensando que o tal menino Hendery era tão peculiar quanto a si mesmo. O Liu gostava de ser assim, espontâneo, aberto ao mundo e com suas maneiras simpáticas demais para o azedo humor dos mais velhos. Ele podia soar até meio inconveniente às vezes, meio maluco demais, mas era algo que ele realmente não se importava. Tinha um parafuso a mais, dois a menos… Yangyang gostava de ser lembrado por coisas meio extravagantes, fosse o lilás que gritava da sua janela, suas idéias malucas ou seu nome engraçadinho.

— Sabe, eu não sou muito de ficar chamando as pessoas aqui — _"será?"_ Pensou Xiaojun ao lembrar do caso de seu amigo, e como ele ocorreu — mas hoje eu fiquei com inveja da baderna lá na cidade. Ficar sozinho nesses dias é mó carência… — quase tropeçou em um tapete rosa choque fofinho, meio torto, enquanto adentrava a sala — eu gosto de fazer amigos novos, Xiaojun. Principalmente quem se interessa pela música — sentou no puff da mesma cor que seus sapatos. — aqui é um cafofo humilde, mas pode sentar aí que juro que é confortável — disse mais uma vez o chinês, apontando para o sofá esbranquiçado pouco longe.

Dejun pensou que seus olhos fossem explodir, ou que ele por acaso teria dado uma tragada nos bagulhos esquisitos que chegavam de Marte às vezes, porque ali onde estava era doideira. 

Não era atoa que conseguia ver o roxo lá da rua, Yangyang certamente era muito exagerado além de suas plantas, pois o interior daquele lugar era tão brilhante e lustrado quanto o Sol. Haviam os variantes de violeta adornando as paredes, a sacada, como um floresta solferina perdida, as plantas eram como teias. Havia uma boa quantidade de verde escuro das folhas que deixava com que as paredes e o chão, extremamente brancos, soando como o paraíso, mas também havia esse toque estranho de verde lima nos pequenos objetos — relógios de prateleira, as meias do próprio pé do garoto, algumas fitas cassetes personalizadas em cima de uma pequena mesa entre os dois, quadros…

Havia muito rosa também, um rosa gritante mas bonito, que provavelmente no mundo da fantasia, dizia: _‘’BOAS-VINDAS!’’._ Esse rosa estava no tapete, um pouco em algumas velas que adornavam uma pequena cômoda diante à porta de vidro da sacada, nos post-its diante o computador, em alguns quadros abstratos. Rosa, verde, roxo e branco. Talvez aquele lugar fosse uma bagunça sem tamanho, o contrário total de arte admirável e terrível aos demais outros olhos, mas para Xiaojun que se impressiona até sobre o pequeno brilho de coisas foscas, era irado. Combinava com Yangyang que mal havia conhecido, mas parecia derramar sua personalidade até na maneira que havia lhe chamado a atenção lá de baixo, até o teto de seu pequeno apartamento — detalhe: esse que não existia; era um grande vidro que dava de cara com as estrelas. 

— Você é bem excêntrico — deixou-se comentar, vendo os arredores como sua melhor cara de perdido, mas também vislumbrado. Mal notou que o outro garoto pequeno havia ido para sua aparente cozinha, uma pequena entrada na esquerda, também repleta de branco. 

— **_É meu objetivo, sabe? —_ **falou distante, um tintilar de porcelanas comum vinha do fundo — Díficil ser diferente hoje em dia, nem que eu fosse um alienígena, verde e meio longo, acho que não seria suficiente — veio sorrindo, tentando equilibrar dois pratos com cheiro doce junto à pequenas xícaras: não era prático e cara de tragédia. Xiaojun riu ao correr para ajudar, afobado. Ele riu fofo.

Dentre Yangyang analisando o brilho bonito dos pálidos fios de Xiaojun e este acanhado em seu cantinho do sofá de antes, as pernas meio tensas, há esse silêncio que paira sob a sala e entre os dois, pesado o suficiente para os quatro olhinhos desviassem um do outro, quase que dançando; é assim, jovens acanhados, desanimados que não sabem como puxar assunto sem soar meio ridículo, estranho — com medo daquela aprovação infiltrada não chegar. Os olhos de Dejun escapuliram de móvel a móvel, de parede a parede, o ambiente ficando um tanto achatado, necessitando de uma valsa para voltar para realidade, a vida.

E há esta real valsa que ecoa lá fora, dentre a rua vazia e pouco iluminada ao Oeste do lago, reacendendo o cosmo do cômodo, bagunçando em materialismo e emoções abstratas, em todos seus sentidos. É uma música que atravessa as cortinas finas de cunho quase transparente, cortando a sacada onde fora o ponto de encontro. O som parece até mesmo de outros mundos — como as coletâneas dos clássicos de Andrômeda — peculiar e único e nada Lunar… Isso faz Yangyang soltar um sorriso singelo e pequeno que parece aliviar a gravidade e o outro reparar, fazendo o encontro das íris chispantes que parecem compartilhar os mesmos pensamentos, neurônios do momento.

— Essa música… de onde é? — é Xiaojun quem questiona, baixinho, deixando a vergonha escapar na língua aos poucos, sua curiosidade maior que a mesma. Há uma melodia ondulante obstruindo a barreira invisível entre ambos, e ela parece ser fofinha e doce como a torta ligeira que lhe alcançou paladar.

— Hm… Não sei, mas é familiar ‘né? — Yangyang sibila, com excitação. Seu tom de voz é alegre desde os primeiros momentos e não vacila ali: ele na realidade, parece aumentar. As pálpebras delicadas parecem observar o que seriam algumas notas invisíveis no ar, permitindo-se fechar os olhos por breve segundos e aproveitar a escuridão evanescente que o viaja para onde a música queria o levar. Iria até para as nuvens belas da Terra, se pudesse — Queria tocar assim… — admitiu, retornando realidade. — Mas acho que é algo divino demais até para um maluco como eu!

Xiaojun riu, talvez fosse pelo jeito inebriante e característico de Yangyang. Aguçou seus ouvidos um tanto mais, atento. Era inevitável ter um sorriso bobinho no rosto, as pernas cruzadas, relaxada, o rosto descansado no pulso de um braço que se sustenta nas coxas. 

Liu Yangyang até corou por um instantinho. Xiao Dejun, o desconhecido da rua, era até que algo a mais além de fofo: combinava com a música lá fora, meio etéreo.

— Será? — retrucou, bebericando nervoso o chá com cheirinho de brisa fresca e gosto de aquário interestelar — Quem faz um violino tem que ter culhão, não? — falou feliz, estava demasiado, MUITO, animado para finalmente tocar naquele assunto — Pelo menos, é o que eu acredito. Ralé sou eu que arranho no piano.

Yangyang tinha a boca cheia de bolo naquela hora, engasgou um tiquinho, ficando meio rosa e combinando com a sala. Seu violino era irado, mas o desconhecido ele… Ele tocou no seu pontinho fraco que era a música, com a voz serena na delicadeza bonita da paixão do assunto, só comprovou que entendia tanto quanto si.

— Ah! Não, não é bem assim! — envergonhou-se, observando os dentes brilhantes e bobinhos na sua direção, rubro também nas bochechas — Quer dizer… _Hm_ … É só algo meio… ambicioso o lance do violino. S-se quiser, quem sabe depois eu… 

— Me mostra? — interrompeu Xiaojun, todo eufórico, sentindo-se com uma criança descobrindo que o Sol ilumina seu mundo. 

— Mostro! — e ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Houve uma energia gostosa e positiva ali. — Mas só se você me contar sobre as suas teclas também.

Para duas pessoas que não esperavam muito — Xiao Dejun com suas expectativas altas demais mas a confiança afogada no Lago assim que passou pelo mesmo, o desânimo das épocas festivas e pensamentos em outros universos, Liu Yangyang impulsivo sem pensar duas vezes nas consequências de suas ações, sociável demais para seu próprio corpo e mente aguentar sua hiperatividade — foi a questão do tempo de um Buraco Negro absorver a luz para engajarem numa conversa que parecia ter sido de costumes desde os tempos onde não havia ainda água na Terra. Talvez fosse o garoto que parecia emanar furta-cor com sua simpatia radiante demais ou o pequeno pontinho introvertido no pálido luar… Talvez fosse muita, muita coisa, mas ninguém saberia dizer, nem a estrela mais faladeira do pedaço, a que gostava de conversar com Plutão.

O que importa é que essa _muita-coisa-do-destino_ deixou os dois de bochecha quente e risinhos _confortáveis-desconfortáveis:_ aqueles que vinham quando notavam cada pedacinho de brilho superficial e oculto em cada um, e vinha quando notavam notar esse tipo de coisa, deixando-se ser um tanto puro açúcar derretido no momento, um pelo outro. 

A música lá fora foi diminuindo alguns tons até cessar junto aos arruaceiros afora, deixando só a brisa ruminando e alguns passos de apartamentos alheios intrometerem o papo baixinho que estendeu bem, leve como asa de borboleta foram conhecendo um tiquinho de cada pele que ali habita. Liu Yangyang era jovem, jovem que nem Xiao Dejun — tinham os anos cronológicos de nascimento alinhadissimos! — e vivia do antigo apartamento-herança de seus pais que eram grandes viajantes e faziam algumas aventuras, pesquisas, por aí fora no infinito cheio de brilho, cosmos. Era uma figura peculiar, ele temia demais esse estilo de vida dos progenitores, preferindo ficar em casa, fazer amigos, criar coisas espontâneas e se auto desafiar a sempre ser uma versão melhor de si mesmo — o sorriso que o Xiao deu, sobre todas essas coisas, é até impactante de tão grande. É este garoto sorridente e empolgante que se mostrou muito semelhante ao dono da casa que também o deixou cheio de mesmero; Dejun falou sobre ser um extrovertido-introvertido, geralmente muito atraído por coisas pequenas demais e fazendo de tudo um grande absurdo, até confessou, piedosamente e cheio de burburinhos de vergonha, sobre o caso do violino para dar exemplo. Falou sobre como seus pais e também não se identificar com os tais estilos, mas sendo arrastado na baderna do trabalho sempre, lidando com ela ela sempre do melhor jeitinho — era assim que ele era, otimista, curioso, desastrado… Cheio de questionamento para o mundo dos jeitos mais ingênuos. 

Gostaram bastante de se conhecer, da Torta de Abacate Marciano e Chá de Rúcula. 

— Sabe… Eu nunca consegui entender muito bem esse lance de como funciona a música — envergonhado, admitiu o Liu empilhando os pratos vazios, alinhando as xícaras escassas e intocáveis há quase uma hora — eu só, vou? Não sei como é ficar estudando, compreendendo, que nem matemática e essas coisas… É um tanto embaraçoso falar isso na frente de um pianista, não é? — coçou a nuca nervoso, meio sorrindo, vendo os olhos grandes de Dejun quase rolarem para a fora.

— Você quer me contar que você só sabe do que sabe por… intuição?! — engasgou o baixinho das cores neutras no próprio ar. 

— É, acho que sim. — respondeu cereja, Yangyang. — Isso é algo ruim?

— Isso é mágico — declarou, o ar saiu em sua voz como glitter, e seus pés eufóricos se deixaram tocar o tapete fofo, levantando-se ainda mais intrigado. Havia tirado seus tênis pesados há algum tempo quando lhe foi permitido. — Você nunca estudou música? E você… Fez uma invenção impossível… que teoricamente depende dela? — Entrou na própria mente por mais alguns minutos, estava fofo. Era cômico, irrealista demais o garoto pequeno em suas roupas grandes, dedos no queixo e sobrancelhas quase se fundindo... era realmente uma gracinha, pequena, uma _gracinhainha._

 _—_ Na Terra, me chamariam de Houdini — riu, levemente, vendo que suas palavras não tiveram muito efeito para sanar o de estrelas nos olhos — Magia mesmo é o que minha “invenção impossível’’ cria. Eu fui só curioso, o resto da história é o que esse violino ressoa… Não querendo soar dramático, mas é o que realmente é mágico.

Havia aquela certeza universal que bailou na língua do maior até se soltar para as ondas sonoras do mundo que realmente abalou um tanto Xiao Dejun, 19 anos e quase se mordendo inteiro de euforia, nervoso, vergonha, ansiedade, curiosidade, tudinho. Aquele chinês esbaforido das cores, trejeitos, o fez sentir muitas coisinhas ligeiras no decorrer da hora, mas naquele momento, parecia mais intenso. Conseguia imaginar as notas chamando as estrelas para cantarem, os planetas se alinhando, quem sabe o mundo trocando de cores… Parecia ser místico, e muito mais interessante, com uma leve pitada de paixão que parecia se intrometer — essa que saiu de sei lá onde. Caso fosse ou não fosse real essa utopia mágica do instrumento que já criava em sua imaginação, deveria se lembrar de avisar para os outros garotos que se arriscar sozinho para conhecer um desconhecido em uma noite de festa foi um momento mais legal do que deveria ter sido ter se escondido pelas ruas para beber combustível de Calisto.

— Você o tocaria para mim?

Pergunta inocente, o coração do Liu quase soltou para sua alegoria roxa daquele naquele cômodo. Piscou seus olhos pequenos e estavam os dois, por algum motivo, algum passo ou gesto incalculado anteriormente, tão pertinho um do outro que a lavanda óbvia e o característico amadeirado uniram-se em um único só, e aí que Xiaojun notou que bonitinha que era a pintinha no nariz parrudinho alheio, e Yangyang notou a que descansava feliz acima das sobrancelhas expressivamente _mágicas._ Notável e claro eram os bonitos olhos cadentes brilhosos de Dejun, o formato alegre da boca de alguém fala pouco e demais, o maxilar marcado em espessuras específicas feitas somente para um filho de um Deus… — a história de o compararem a ser de Netuno nunca fez tão sentido — O dono da casa acreditou que estava fadado a ser seu fim aquela aproximação fatídica, mas, como um bom garoto de boas posturas e cabeça sã, engoliu seco e sorriu junto.

— Posso, **mas** , não prometo nada muito bom — manteve-se intacto, o coração pulou uma batida.

Xiaojun sorriu e seus pequenos olhos sumiram. — Tá tudo bem.

Deixando o Xiao de coração na mão na sala, agarrado aos próprios joelhos no sofá, sentindo-se envolto do frio gostoso lá fora e das cores daquele mundo, foi buscar em suspiros apreensivos o objeto que ficava guardado, agora, em uma pequena maleta adornada de pequenas pedras azuis abaixo de sua cama, alongada e cheia de brilhos — que o mesmo pintou. Não havia performado com o dito cujo ainda, mesmo que já tivesse lidado com outros que fossem diferentes, aquele era, em todos os seus sentidos, especial. Abriu a pequena maleta que brilhou forte em seus olhos cristais. Com seus batimentos acelerados rumou na sala.

O Liu costumava a se apegar muito fácil as pessoas, principalmente pelas bonitas e interessantes. Estava ferrado ao se submeter àquilo, sabia disso.

Yangyang, trêmulo, ao centro da sala defronte ao outro, serelepe de emoções com o sorriso óbvio de surpresa diante ao instrumento em suas mãos. O mundo pareceu parar por um pequeno instante, com partículas de estrelas no ar; _era belo, esplêndido._

Tomou em seus dedos cálidos cuidadosamente o violino dourado-saturno e azul-netuno, fulgente em suas formas, emanando brilho cósmico, poeira estelar, lapidando toda a luz do local em uma dança de um rio imaginário do antigo planeta e seus anéis. Suas cordas eram marrom-ferrugem, prateadas, quase como velhas, porém polidas como eram. _Yangyang mais uma vez fitou Xiaojun antes de sorrir complacente e fechar os olhos._ Com cuidado, encostou o violino em seu rosto, arrumando-se na tão clássica postura, elegante como deve ser alguém que tem a habilidade de descobrir os segredos de um violino. Os dedos cuidadosamente se ocuparam nas cordas, enquanto os outros no arco delicado, ônix e prateado.

Xiao Dejun, de todas as monotonias que vivera no fatídico mundo da Lua, pálido, repleto de vida e suas pequenas invenções, histórias confusas e expedições galáxias afora, as conversas insanas de Hendery e Lucas e confortos de Kun e Jaehyun, ou até mesmo as crianças peculiares que encontrava nos caminhos diários da vida — como por exemplo, Renjun e Jaemin com seus cabelos combinados no rosa — não pareciam suprir tanto o turbilhão de coisas e arrepios que corroeram seu corpo no momento que a primeira nota, escorregadia, soou no ar gentilmente. 

Houve uma ligeira vez que havia tocado, com as solas do pés infantis, um campo de margaridas na Terra. Lá o vento chochiva baixinho e contava piadas bonitas em seu ouvido, a grama no chão lhe fazia cócegas por todos os lados, e o azul do céu parecia penetrar seus poros. Foi um momento bonito, curto, nostálgico por assim se dizer, que provavelmente nunca seria narrado novamente, ou sentido, mas ao som do violino por poucos segundos, é como se tivesse voltado nesse tempo. Houve uma borrasca, talvez imaginária, fluindo naquele momento, e os relógios pararam de contar em todos locais do Universo, os planetas pararam de girar em volta do sol por aqueles segundos que pareceram contar como horas.

As folhas verde-montanha desprenderam-se de seus pequenos caules, flutuando então, levemente. As pétalas púrpura se juntaram na dança inicial que não era vista pelo músico que toca, mas admirada em um certo temor por aquele se tornou espectador. Era um som único, não era como qualquer outro já visto em violino comum, como o ressoar de Deuses refutados pelas espécies, um coro bonito de únicas quatro notas, pulcro. 

Disposto, de boca fechada, olhos arregalados e cristalinos, Xiaojun não evitou ficar de pé, em esmero daquilo que ocorria. Com a música, simplesmente tudo começou a levemente levitar e, em um pequeno instante, seus pés começaram a ir juntos, os fios de seus cabelos… Ele estava no ar.

Yangyang estava dedicado, imerso no mundo das melodias, perdido nos acordes dos anéis de Saturno, escutando o falecido do infinito conversar consigo, com tudo que o ouvia. Esqueceu de seu mundo por um instante, ou do que lhe afligia. Foi só ele e as estrelas, como se pudesse navegar dentre elas, sentindo-se leve.

— Y-yangyang? — a voz distante lhe atingiu, não cortando sua música, mas atentando seus olhos. Xiaojun parecia brilhar no ouro que tocava suas paredes, nadar no azul que refletia no mesmo. — A gente… Você...

Observou o platinado pairando sobre os ares, confuso, varrendo os olhos até os pés nus alheios, até suas próprias pantufas verdes, seus objetos, o próprio arco que na verdade, deslizou de seus dedos há sei lá quantos momentos atrás, o violino. A gravidade desistiu de atuar, levou-se, a música tocava sozinha, tudo então foi meio, muito cósmico demais. O violino de Saturno era o próprio músico, das próprias peças e agora, espetáculo.

Liu Yangyang arregalou os olhos, estático, em choque. Xiao Dejun arregalou os olhos, estático, em choque. 

— Acho que não vai parar até a música acabar… — falou o moreno, aproximando-se. Teriam se chocado levemente caso não tivessem segurado firmemente em ambos braços, quentes.

Silêncio. De novo, viram detalhes bonitos e pequenos dentre si.

— Você acha que a gente deveria dançar? — o outro respondeu, com seus olhar esmeralda.

— Você quer dançar? — retrucou.

Silêncio, agora, só a melodia, um tantinho mais alta e então como Vênus.

— Se tem a música, por que não?

Yangyang, ágil e de dedos suaves, aproximou-se mais um pouco de Xiaojun, timidamente aconchegando-se no embrace dele, levando suas mãos até a cintura e a nuca do outro, sorridente de maneira única, como se aquele momento fosse algo muito importante. Xiaojun, por outro lado, deixou-se levar pelos toques dele, absorto nas sensações indescritíveis dentro de si. Por conta da falta de costume, ambos não sabiam dançar sem que os pés tocassem o chão, mas de alguma forma, após algumas tentativas sem jeito e risadinhas, os corpos naturalmente passaram a planar de forma bonita, imitando graciosamente as danças que já tinha visto em salões apertados Amalteia.

Guiados pelo sentimento, giraram nas notas mais agudas que tocaram constantemente, mais rápido, frenético e alegre, gracioso. Passos conjuntos e encontros e desencontros das mãos, pegadas, acabaram se achando na melodia do seu jeitinho, juntinhos, bailando com Saturno e expressando os mais bonitos dos sentimentos… O início daquele _negócio_ que mexia bastante com o coração, que poderia ser cilada, mas no momento era mais do que esplêndido e, desleixadamente falando, _irado._

O teto de vidro, levado por inspiração, abriu-se como costumava fazer, entregando os dois para os céus, a escuridão de uma Lua fadada aos mistérios do infinito-finito universo, as estrelas brilhantes, uniformes, coloridas, diferentes, encarando tudo, a poesia que ali se formava. Tudo brilhava, cantarolava, arrepiava a pele e fazia sorrir bobo, tudo mesmo. Era bonito, os dois, os sons, a falta de controle sobre os pés… Eram só eles sobre os efeitos dos anéis, de suas cordas. Marionetes do destino e de sentimentos maiores, encontraram-se com as pontinhas geladas do nariz, o toque firme nas costas e na cintura, aconchegando em um espaço só que fez do ar que permitia ambos sobreviverem, único. 

— É bem bonito — confessou, Xiaojun em um transe de vergonha e determinação, murmurando baixinho sentindo as cócegas dos lábios alheios, nervoso. 

— Sim, você é bem bonito — pela surpresa do que iniciou a conversa, o Liu também confessou algo maior, certeiro, mal piscando diante ao que ocorria, todo vermelho mas também confiante. Sentiu as cócegas também. 

— Eu… estava falando da música — continuou, querendo correr, quem sabe se esconder de tudo, mas não conseguia, estava vidrado no que começou a sentir. Foi um amor e carinho florescendo da nuca para o resto do corpo, nas suas maçãs do rosto quentes como as tempestades de outros planetas.

— Ela também — permitiu-se rir, escorregando seu toque até os ombros menores alheios, infiltrando-se nos fios macios — m-mas eu ‘tô falando de você mesmo — engoliu seco, olhando para a boca rosada, desejando com borboletas em seu estômago.

Subitamente, Xiaojun se aproximou de Yangyang e quebrou todo o mundo em grandes estrelas rosas e roxas, douradas e azuis, calorentas e carinhosas, cheias de poesia e romance. Beijar ele era como violetas em um amanhecer de um sol manhoso, renascendo em violáceo de dentro para fora, em algum lugar ainda nunca descoberto e cheio de vida. Havia esse gosto de frescor e delicadeza de quem caminha em madrugadas solitárias, ouvindo o melhor da existência e abraçando as ásteres pequenas, este era de Dejun. Havia muito ali, revelando sobre o macrocosmos e tudo que nele habita, mas também muito humano, o ato de só partilhar um momento íntimo e nele, expressar tudo que podiam do que nem sabia que poderia vir, incertos de se era certo ou errado, mas o fazendo por puro elã, sem preocupação alguma, só sentindo o que era o caminhar, o som dos astros.

A música cessou, aos poucos, diminuindo-se conforme as mãos apegavam-se com delicadeza mais afundo do ato, distraídos com as cabeças gritando sentimentos. Os últimos acordes levaram ambos até ao chão de onde nunca pareceram realmente ter saído, tudo em seu devido lugar. Boca com boca, mas agora olhos nos olhos. Desaproximação, um último choque.

Houve o silêncio, nenhum vento, nenhum som na rua, vibrações. Olhares afobados e mãos desajeitadas no bolso, a realização do momento místico e ABSURDO. Absurdo, do momento que Xiaojun se dispôs a subir ali até o momento que a música tocou-se sozinha, e que se entregou para quem, devidamente, passou a conhecer em pouquíssimo tempo, tão pouco que não conseguindo se encaixar nem em um dia. Tudo na Lua era um pouquinho na loucura.

— Então… — o violinista puxou, coçando a nuca, abalado de bons sentimentos. Os olhos felinos e redondinhos do outro vieram para si, rindo um tanto nervoso, um tanto genuíno. 

Riram, baixinho, ainda sim. — Então… — repetiu, nos mesmos gestos, chegando pertinho de novo e deixando o outro, sinceramente, quase fraco de amores — meio que falta eu te mostrar como eu toco piano… — confessou. Dejun tinha confessado muitas coisas naquela noite e aquela era a mais estúpida. Yangyang riu. — geralmente, as coisas não saem voando e não aparecem caras bonitos para me cantar, mas tipo, ainda sim é um pouquinho legal.

— É, eu imagino que seja um pouquinho legal mesmo — continuou sorrindo. Ele tinha curvinhas adoráveis no canto dos lábios. — e quando é que eu vou ter o prazer de ouvir? — direto, sempre. Foi a vez de Xiaojun rir, entendendo o tipo.

— Quando você quiser, na verdade. Lá em casa costuma ter café e bolo. Minha porta geralmente sempre fica aberta… Eu gosto de visitas agradáveis. — sem jeito, deu seu veredito. 

— Se você diz, Dejun, eu posso aparecer lá amanhã mesmo. Você deve tocar o piano com as estrelas, certeza… — sussurrou, baixinho, escondendo as mãos no bolso — geralmente, só quem brinca com meu coração assim, é a música. 

Nas noite seguintes, com os festivais já terminados e as rotinas seguindo de maneira comum, o sol culminando nas partes altas, na noite noite os luzeiros fofocando lá no alto, os vagalumes rondando o lago dos corpos-celestes-das-consolações, a Lua ficou quieta em seu lado escuro e nas suas ruas mais estreitas e desbotadas. No ententanto, caso houvesse um curioso, de ouvidos atentos, este seria possível de ouvir as mais belas melodias compostas de adornos românticos e cheios de calmaria, feitas por um menino acompanhado de seu violino feito dos anéis de Saturno e outro com suas teclas feitas de marfim do lado soturno da Lua; estes que estavam apaixonados.

**Author's Note:**

> Deixa um comentário caso gostou! E os Kudos! E o que for!  
> Obrigado por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
